Izzy's Little Secret
by Da DDQ
Summary: Okay, Izzy has a secret, (duh) but there are a few mix-ups, okay, this is my first thing I've EVER posted on fanfiction.net, so please,be merciful, r&r, even flames will be accepted, but anyway, this is izzy/digidestined girl (its a secret), and it takes
1. Default Chapter

Subj:**new fanfic**  
Date:3/3/01 11:29:12 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Kaila Star  
To:II Ryoko Sama II  
  
YAY!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER FOR A MINUTE!!!!! this is an izzy fanfic, repeat FANFIC not a songfic a FANFIC!!! its a romance actually, but please put it under izzy, if you want to post it , that is. its going to be pretty short, its called, Izzy's Secret.  
Roses are red  
violets are blue  
i don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
Izzy was all alone in his room, Tentomon was patroling an area in the digiworl. He looked around the room suspiciously for a minute, then plopped down on his bed and got out his labtop. He typed in his password, and signed onto the internet. He started up a letter to DigidestinedGirl@digitalworld.com.  
Dearest Love,  
I have watched over you for a very long time, ever since the first time we went to the digiworld together, and you were so endearing, how could I help but love you? I pretended not really to notice you, but in truth, I was watching your every move, you were so perfect, so sweet. Your taste for pink kept you clearly in my view, and although I didn't really care for the color, on you, it was more beautiful then cracking that code in the temple which let Tentomon Digivolve. You cared so much, I thought you would burst with all the love you carried inside of you. But somehow, you stayed strong, although you did show your moments of weakness, but we never could of beaten all those evil digimon without you. Especially Myotismon, if it weren't for you, we never could of gotten back. It was you that made our enemies our friends. It was you that had the guardian angel, yes, Kari, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. when you got sick, I was so worried about you, I went with Tai to make sure he found the medicine, and when everyone was splitting up in the digital world, it was I who stayed with you and Tai. Somehow Kari, you have captured my heart, with your kindness, your power, and your self. I love you Kari, and I always will.  
Your Guardian Angel,  
  
Izzy looked at that last line, where all he would have to do is sign his name, and then he could send this letter declaring his love to the only one he had ever truly loved. The only one he would ever truly love. He couldn't do it. He shook his head in self-disgust. he tapped a few keys to exit out of the letter, and suddenly, something weird happened, the letter disappeared when his hand was right about to exit it, and the computers voice suddenly piped up in a mechanical voice " Your Mail Has Been Sent." Izzy stared at the screen with his mouth open, as one thought ran maniacally through his head, With those words, my life is officially over.  
  
Kari stopped walking with a beeping from the digivice computer ( that little handpad thing), " Hey Yolei, hold up, I just got an e-mail!" Yolei stood beside her, " who's it from Kari?" Kari frowned slightly and looked towards Gatomon, " It doesn't say, there's no return address. " well, read it Kari!" Gatomon said as she jumped onto her shoulder. Kari nodded and opened the e-mail, she read the few lines and her mouth fell open, as did Gatomon's. "What is it Kari?" Yolei asked curiously. "REad it, it's a love note from a digidestined!" "WHAT?!" Yolei asked increduously. "Its a love note!" Yolei grabbed it and read, "Who do you think its from?" Kari smiled happily, "I think I have an idea."  



	2. Izzy's LIttle Secret 2

Subj:**next part**  
Date:3/7/01 11:44:51 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Kaila Star  
To:II Ryoko Sama II  
  
This is the end of Izzy's Secret, the big conclusion, bum bum buuuuum Will Izzy and Kari get together? Or will Izzy wimp out and never admit the letter is his? check it out on..........Izzy's Secret.... PART TWO!!!!! *maniacal laughter* sorry, heheh, well, enjoy!  
Roses are red,   
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
So please don't sue.  
  
Kari waited hestitantly in the computer room, she was waiting for_ him. _She took a deep breath as the door opened, and _he _stepped out. "Hi!" She said brightly as she waved at him and bounced over to him. "Hi Kari!" He smiled hesitantly, "whats up?"  
She smiled sweetly at him, " Oh, nothing much, just hung out in the digital world with Yolei and Gatomon and Hawkmon, it was an, " She chose the next world carefully, " interesting day." He tilted his head curiously, his gorgeous eyes locked on hers, " oh yeah?" SHe nodded and took up her courage, " yeah, well, I was wondering, wouldyouliketogotothepizzaplacewithmetonight?" He smiled, " Did you just ask me to go to the pizza place with you tonight?" Kari nodded, afraid she'd been wrong, that he hadn't written her the letter, that it was just a joke, " yeah." He grinned wider, " I'd be honored to go with you Kari, see you there at six?" Her world exploded in happiness, " see ya there, TK!"  
  
Izzy picked up the phone, " Hello?" "Hi......Izzy?" A faltering voice on the other end asked. he tightened his grip on the phone, could it be, Kari? " Yeah, this is Izzy." " Hi Izzy! Its me, Yolei, I was wondering if you'd like to go the pizza parlor with me tonight?" Izzy's heart dropped, but he responded politely, " Sure yolei! I'll see you there at six fifteen?" " All right! see ya there Izzy!" Yolei cried, and hung up. Izzy slowly put the phone down, " Yeah, see ya there Yolei." He mumbled silently as he looked at the picture of the digidestined, and the blow up of Kari he had gotten from it. "Kari, do you hate me now? do you know its me? Oh, Kari, if you would please call!" He shook his head in despair, I sound like such a loser, he thought to himself and grinned slightly, a loser who has been in love with a girl for three years and is going out with someone else. His head fell onto the desk, how had he gotten into this mess?  
  
Kari smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her skirt as she took a deep breath and walked into the pizza place. Her eyes scanned over the place, taking it in, and she smiled as she found TK sitting at a table looking out the window, " Hey TK!"   
He turned his head towards her and smiled, " Hi Kari!" She slid into the bench on the other side of the booth, " Have you ordered yet?" TK nodded, " Yeah, I ordered us two medium pepperonies." Kari grinned enthusiasticly, "That's my favorite." TK grinned, " I know, its mine too. Anyway, Kari, I had wanted to talk to you about something." Kari blushed and looked down at the table, "Sure, TK, want to talk about relationships?" TK looked shocked, " You took the words right out of my mouth Kari! There is a certain relationship I want to talk with you about." Kari smiled and leaned over the table, closer to TK and looked into his eyes, " TK, I got a letter today." TK looked slightly confused, " Good for you, Kari, but what I really want to talk to you about is Yolei, does she like me?" Now Kari backed into the bench looking confused, " But, didn't you send me an e-mail today?" TK shook his head, " No, you know I was at basketball practice all day." Kari shook her head in disbelief, " But, if you didn't send it to me, then who did?"  
  
Izzy waited outside the door for a minute, and then he looked at his watch again, it was 6:03, okay, he was really early, but maybe Yolei would be early too. " Izzy!" He heard a voice cry. He turned to it, " Hey, Yolei!" She stood panting beside him, her hands on her knees, " Your, *pant* early *pant*" Izzy grinned, " Yeah, I know, I like to be punctual." Yolei grinned and stood up, " Well, lets go in." Izzy nodded and opened the door, "this way." Yolei giggled and walked inside, with Izzy right behind her. What am I doing? He wondered to himself as he looked for an empty seat. " Hey, TK!" Yolei cried and walked over to a booth. Izzy looked over there, it was TK. Maybe, I can still get out of this! he thought and walked over to the booth cooly. "TK! What are you doing here?" He asked as he slid into the booth across from him. TK grinned, " I'm here with Kari." KARI?!?!!?!?!?!? Izzy thought wildly as he said, " Oh, really?" Yolei slid into the booth beside TK, " That' s really amazing." Izzy looked around the place, " Where is Kari?" TK smiled at Izzy and said, "She went to go get the two pizza's we ordered." Izzy quickly stood up, " She could probably use some help. I'll go see about it." Yolei didn't even look up at him, but continued to stare at TK as she said, " You are probably right Izzy, go help Kari." Izzy shook his head in disbelief, she asked him to the pizza place and now she's drooling over TK. He looked around the pick-up counter, but he couldn't see Kari. Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink and a bit of brown hair behind the counter, at the bench behind it. He slid over to the bench to find Kari staring dejectedly at the two steaming pizzas. He slid onto the bench beside her, " What's wrong Kari?" She looked up at him and smiled sadly, " I thought TK like me, cause I got this letter, the sweetest letter I've ever read, and I thought it was from him. But, it, wasn't...." She faded off as tears started to fill her eyes. Izzy threw an arm around her shoulders for comfort, "He likes you as a friend, Kari. Besides, your an amazing girl, I bet lots of guys like you." She shook her head sorrowfully and choked out, " only those jerks like Davis, no one as sweet as, well, as....." She broke down and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Izzy sat in shock for a minute, but then he gently wrapped his arms around comfortingly, "shh, its okay Kari, I'm here, shh." She was trying to talk again, " Someone as *sob* as *sob* sweet*sob* as *sob* *sob* you *sob* *sob* *sob*" He froze with his arms around her, did she just say as sweet as him. Maybe it was time to tell her.  
  
Kari sobbed gratefully into Izzy's shoulder as she thought about everything. She thought about TK and Davis, and just her life, she thought back to the old days, when she first went to the digital world, when so few people were ALWAYS there for her, people like Izzy, who was STILL here for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed as she sobbed harder, she was actually wishing that Izzy liked her, he was so nice, and sweet, and handsome, and she loved him. She opened her eyes wide as she cried, that thought came out of no where.The more she thought about it, the more she realized she did love him, the way he always showed he cared in small ways, like taking care of her for Tai, and just watching out for her, and always being there for her, and the way she fit perfectly in her arms. Wait a minute, she thought as her tears started to die off, all those things in the letter, they are just like....... OH MY GOD! The letter was NOT from TK it was from IZZY! it was crystal clear now, of course! She almost smiled. " Kari..... " Izzy started hesitantly, " I have something I have to tell you....." Kari looked into his eyes and held a finger to his lips, " You wrote that letter to me, didn't you?" Izzy looked at her in shock, " Yo-yo-you know?" He stuttered. Kari smiled, "I just figured it out. Izzy, I have to tell you, I......love you too." Izzy looked at her in shock for a minute, but then he lowered his head to hers slowly, questioningly, and then Kari couldn't stand it anymore, she pushed her head forward and locked her lips on Izzy's, and it was perfect. They only kissed for a moment, but that was all it took, Kari stood up and smiled sweetly at Izzy, " Hey, Izzy, do you want to get out of here?" Izzy nodded, "you took the words right out of my mouth." She smiled slyly at him as they snuck out of the restaurant as she whispered into his ear, " I want to put something else on your mouth." And she kissed him with her all of her love.  
  
Gatomon and Tentomon quickly hid in the trees and smiled, their plan had worked. They had always known that Izzy and Kari had been meant to be. they followed Izzy and Kari down to the beach, where the two held hands and watched the surf coming in and out, unsure wether it should come in and out, unsure as the first buds of spring, unsure as the first leaves to fall off the trees in fall, and unsure as the future of the couple that watched it.  
  



End file.
